Tease
by vivi749
Summary: Rated M for safety... but actually relatively mild. Figure this is what happened right after the end of The Lonely Hearts Job.


I don't own Leverage... But I'm happy to usurp it's characters for my own amusement :)

* * *

><p>"You're not going to walk away again are you?" Nate ran his hands up Sophie's back. Her shirt and his had already been discarded.<p>

She laughed lightly. "It did seem to motivate you quite well."

"Yeah right. Thanks to you I had to have my second shower of the night." He skimmed his hands along her ribs and then brushed them over her bra. Her nipples hardened immediately at the touch.

"You think you're the only one that suffered?" She kissed him, twining one of her hands in his curls. "I tossed and turned for an hour before I decided it was hopeless."

"What, sleep?"

"No. Not satisfying myself." She flushed slightly at those words. It was one thing to engage in self gratification, but quite another to be talking about it. He grinned.

"Well at least I wasn't the only one," he said as he reached behind her and undid the clasp on her bra. She moaned into his mouth when his fingers found her nipples. God this felt good. She'd almost caved last night. Almost gone back to his room and told him she couldn't wait. Her pride was the only thing that had stopped it from happening. When he found one of her nipples with his mouth, she had to lock her knees to keep from ending up on the floor. "Okay Nate, we definitely need to move this somewhere else," she said, looking around the room. They hadn't even made it to the sofa when they got upstairs to his apartment; he'd pushed her up against the wall right inside the door and kissed the shit out of her. She'd been touched at the gesture. It said very clearly that he couldn't wait another second. And that felt good.

He took his mouth from her nipple long enough to say "why", and then continued where he'd left off. Using his teeth a bit this time, Sophie noted, and gasped. "Nate." She tugged on his curls. Nothing. The man was nothing if not focused. "Nate," she said again, and he finally looked up. "We're in the middle of the room. What if one of the others walks in on us?"

"It's my apartment Soph. I should have the right to have sex wherever I want," he grumbled. But he pulled away and took her hand, leading her up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"That felt way too good." Sophie stretched. She was lying with her head on Nate's chest, listening to his heart. She traced the scar he'd gotten back in Juan three years ago. Other than the time when Eliot had calmly informed them all that Nate had been shot after she came back last year, the time in Juan was probable the most afraid she'd ever been. For a few seconds she was sure the world had just played the cruellest kind of joke on her: giving her hope about Nate and her and then taking it away.<p>

"Mmmm." Nate was too relaxed to even respond with words. She was right: it had been amazing. There was something to be said for anticipation, he mused, and then sternly told himself to never _ever_ voice that thought out loud. God knew what she'd decide to do to him next time and leave him hanging. She laughed suddenly and he reminded himself again that there was no way that she could possibly read his mind, even if it sometimes seemed like it. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Just the whole crossword thing." It had been all she could do to keep in character when he'd asked the waiter for an answer. Five letter word indeed, she thought. He'd known she'd get the joke. That was why he'd done it.

"Yeah, well, you were. A tease," he added.

"Like I said, Nate. Motivation." She switched scars, tracing the one she'd left herself back in Paris, what felt like a lifetime ago. She'd never admit it, but she really hadn't meant to shoot him. Her finger had slipped on the trigger. Though the bastard did shoot her back. _In the back_. Rude Americans.

"Tell me that you didn't enjoy it. Even just a little bit," she said.

"Oh I enjoyed it alright. Right up to the point where you walked away and left me with a hard on to deal with."

"I already said I was suffering too. You should be a bit proud actually. Most guys can't make me need to engage in self gratification."

"Twice? 'Cause that's how much you effected me."

Okay. No. Not quite that badly. "Now I'm actually more proud than I was before," she said, smirking. It was nice to know that she could effect him that way. It actually boded well for their relationship. "So," she said, climbing more on top of him. "Round two then?" She smiled, and he smiled back.


End file.
